Fixing The Steam Team
by ETBlack333
Summary: Hey look guys. I fixed the Steam Team. This story is NOT canon with my others. Sir Topham Hatt is actually in this short story. This story is just a joke, don't take it seriously.


**Please know. This story is NOT canon with my other stories. Their are no Steam Team drivers or Mr. Caleb in this. This is like the actual show.**

* * *

It was just another normal day on the Island of Sodor. The 7 engines that slept in Tidmouth Sheds all left for work that day.

Ever since Nia and Rebecca moved in, and Edward and Henry moved out. It hasn't been the same as it was before.

Thomas was just about done with his shift, when he heard some loud noises. He thought it was coming from Tidmouth. He quickly raced over there.

Once he arrived, he saw that Tidmouth was being renovated. He then went up to one of the workers.

" Excuse me. What's going on here? " - Thomas

" You haven't been told? " - worker

" Apparently not. " - Thomas

" Well. Sir Topham Hatt decided to built two extra berths. " - worker

" Why? " - Thomas

" He says it's a surprise for you and the others. " - worker

" Well. I like surprises. " - Thomas

" I've heard. " - Percy

Percy came up next to Thomas and saw the construction as well.

" What do you think going in those two new berths? " - Percy

" I don't know buddy. But I hope it's something good. " - Thomas

" Also. This construction might take a few days. " - worker

" For real now? " - Percy

" Well. Guess we'll be sleeping somewhere else for the next few days. " - Thomas

" Ah, great. " - Percy

The two best friends steamed away and told the other 5 engines about what was happening. Gordon was suspicious, James was excited, Rebecca was confused, and they all just hoped it was something good that was gonna happen.

3 Days later.

The construction of the two new berths at Tidmouth were finally done. The 7 Steam Team engines were informed of that and they all quickly got over to their home.

The 7 engines finally arrived and saw their home and it's renovation.

" Looks great. " - Emily

" I don't see anything different. " - James

" As long as I'm back to sleeping here. I'm fine with it. " - Gordon

Thomas was trying to go onto the turntable. But the person who worked it told him to stop.

The engines were all confused. Then they saw Sir Topham Hatt car coming over. He got out looking all excited.

" Good. You're all here. " - STH

" So. You finally gonna tell us what this is about? " - Nia

" It's complete, so I will. " - STH

He then whistled and two workers opened up to two new sheds, whose new doors were closed. Once they were all the way opened. Two engines came out of them.

The 7 other engines gasped at who the engines were, they were Edward and Henry.

" Surprise. " - Edward

" Miss me? " - Henry

" But. What is this? " - Thomas

" You see. I felt bad that Henry and Edward left. Those two leaving didn't feel right. Edward's number 2 and Henry's number 3. So I finally decided to fix everything and have my guys build two new berths here at Tidmouth, so those two could move back in and you all could still be here. " - STH

" So. You're not kicking me and Nia out? " - Rebecca

" No. Of course not. Why have 7 members of the Steam Team, when you can have 9. " - STH

" You mean, Edward and Henry are back on the Steam Team? " - Gordon

" That's right Gordon. " - Edward

" I'm glad I'm back. " - Henry

" This is amazing. " - Emily

" What about Toby? " - Percy

" If he wants to. " - STH

" I'm sure he'll say yes. " - Thomas

" So, why don't the rest of you go back into your sheds. " - STH

" Yes sir. " - Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia, and Rebecca

The other 7 went into their sheds.

" So, since Edward and Henry are back. It feels like we're starting over, but with newer friends. " - Thomas

" I'll take that. " - Nia

" Well I'm going to bed. " - James

" Night Emily. Night Gordon. Night. Henry and Edward. " - Percy

The two laughed.

" I'm so glad I can say that again. " - Percy

" Night our friends. Glad to be back again. " - Edward

All 9 engines dosed off and were all ready to start as the Steam Team again. Henry and Edward are back. And possibly Toby. Happy ending

The End.

* * *

**I really wanted to make this. This story is not taken seriously. This was just a little joke.**

**But still to this day, I still have a problem with they creators removing Edward, Henry, and Toby. It makes no sense to me for some reason. **

**So, I thought I'd fix this and write this short little story. Again this is just a fun little joke.**

**Either way, I hope you liked this. Cause I'm sure lots of you wish this would happen already. That would fix the show.**


End file.
